paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koho and Everest Second best Couple in Adventure Bay
Note/Disclaimer The reson for the title is because it is a sequel to Chase and Skye the best couple of adventure bay by Chase the police pup555 . This story also writen in the same style as his . I have permission to write this story from him. Characters * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Everest * Jake * Katie * Koho Story *Kohos Title Card* Koho and Everest Second Best Couple in Adventure Bay Koahoandevrresttitkecard.jpg|(I relize now that I spelt Koho wrong) Skye: *Nuzzles up too Chase* That was amazing *Yawned sleepily* Chase: Haha, It really was *Lickes her forehead* Skye: *Blushes, falls asleep* Chase: Hehe *Closes his eyes getting ready to fall asleep* Koho: *Comes up too Chase and nudges him, in a whispering voice* chase, chase? Chase: Huh *Lifts his head up too look at Koho* what do you want, I was about to fall asleep with my girl. Koho: I need too talk too you Chase: About what? Koho: Come on I want to talk....somewhere private *Turns to go outside* Chase: Ugg *gets up and follows Koho outside* What do you want can't you just talk too Everest or some pup? Koho: Well it kinda...uh...has to do with....uhh...Everest *Stamers and Blushes* Chase: *Gasps* wait do you have a Crush on her? *Smiles* Koho: What N-no *Blushes profusely* well....maybe Chase: *punches him playfully* Haha, well tomorrow I can help you Koho: Alright, but don't do what happened yesterday, I want it to be kinda private *Blushes harder* Chase: Alright, let me get back too my girl *Starts going back inside* Koho: Thank you *Waves then goes back in his pup house* sigh, can't wait for tomorrow *Falls asleep* *The next day* Chase: Wake up Lover Boy! *drops a food bowl by Koho* Koho: Ahh! *Jumps up hitting his head on the ceiling* Chase: Haha! get up, were planning your date today! Koho: Shhh! I told you last night, private! Chase: Right, I hope its okay I told Skye Koho: Thats fine, we could use a bit of help Chase: Oh good, I also told Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and Rocky Koho: *facepaw* let me guess, and Ryder? Chase: No, I did not tell Ryder Koho: Phew, okay good, he would tell the rest of the paw patrol Chase: I figured Rocky: *Comes up too Koho* Hey bud, we can totally help. Rubble, Marshall, Zuma and Skye: Yeah! Lets do this! *Puts there paws up for a group high paw* Chase, Koho and Rocky: *High Paw them* All: Who ho! *Scene change Katies* Chase, Koho and Zuma: *Come into Katies* Katie: hello pups, what do you guys need? Chase: Koho needs some freshening up for his, date! Koho: *Blushes* Katie: Ohh, whos the lucky gal? Zuma: Evewest! Koho: *Blushes more* Katie: Alright, will a bath and quick grooming be good? Koho: Yeah, That would be perfect! Katie: Awesome! *Starts running bath* *Up at Jakes* Jake: Go get the stick! *Throws a stick for Everest* Everest: *Runs and jumps to catch stick* I Got it! Jake: Good job! *Pats her head* Everest: *Pup tag lights up* Hmm! Skye: *Thru the pup tag* Hey Everest, can you come too the lookout? Everest: Why do you want me there? Skye: *Thru pup tag* So me and you can have some girl time! Everest: Okay, why don't we go too Katies! Skye: *Thru pup tag* Uhhh, no I want to spend time here! Everest: Okay! Ice and Snow I ready to go! Skye: *Turns off pup tag* Everest: *Jumps in her snowmobile* Who ho! *At Mr.Porters restaurant* Rocky: hey Mr.Porter Mr.Porter: hello pups! What do you need! Marshall: We need some food for our friends Date! Mr.Porter: Alright, what do you want Rocky: Koho likes Mouse and Everest likes Liver! Marshall: How do you know this stuff! Rocky: I have my reasons! Mr.Porter: Well I could make them some Liver Cookies Rocky: Perfect! *Over by Jakes mountain* Rubble: *Riding his rig, sees Everest Riding her rig on the way to Adventure Bay* Everest: Hey Rubble! What are you up too? Rubble: *Slinks down in his rig hiding from Everest* Everest: Rubble? Rubble: *Stays silent as he drives by* Everest: Okay Then? *Continues driving* Rubble: *Makes it too Jakes* Jake: Hey Rubble, you here for some boarding? Rubble: Actually, I am here to set up the spot for my friends date. Jake: Oh cool, whos your friend Rubble: Well considering we're setting it up here its for Koho and Everest Jake: Aww, my little pups are getting together! Thats so cute! Rubble: I know, they're perfect for eachother! Jake: Alright, so you want to do it in the lodge? Rubble: Perfect! Rocky and Marshall are getting the food so how bout we start them with some Hot Coco Jake: Alright, got that covered Rubble: Awesome *Back at the lookout* Everest: *Drives up* Skye: Hey Everest! Everest: Hey Skye! Skye: Alright, so should you and me start the day with some Pup Pup Bogie? Everest: Awesome! *The two pups go too play* *Back at Katie’s* Katie: *Finishes combining Kohos fur* Koho: Thanks! Katie: You're welcome! *Over at Mr.Porters* Mr.Porter: here is your food! *Hands Marshall and Rocky each a bag, one with cookies and the other with some bread, fruit and a few meat treats* Rocky: *takes the bag* Thank you Marshall: *Takes the bag* Thank you! *Rocky and Marshall get in there vehicles and go up too Jakes* *Koho, Zuma and Chase leave Katies and get in there vehicles too go too Jakes* *Back at the Lookout* Skye: That was a workout! Everest: Sure was! Skye: Why don't we go too Katies to freshen up! Everest: So NOW you want too go too Katies! Skye: Hehe, well I want to freshen up after I played Pup Pup bogie for that long! Everest: Alright you win, lets go! *Back at Jakes* Koho: Thank you all so much for doing this! Zuma: No Problem Bro Marshall: Yeah, Bros help Bros! Chase: *Walks over to them* Skye just told me Everest and her are freshening up at Katies. Koho: Alright! Wait! Rubble: What? Koho: The flowers! Zuma: We forgot to get her flowers! Jake: I have an Idea, but you pups need to go and collect as many Pine Cones as you can! Koho stay here, I know you like snow but Katie spent a lot of time grooming you. Koho: Aww! Rest of the pups: *Take off too go look for Pine cones. Come back with 10 in total* Jake: This will work! *Takes the Pine cones inside* *A little while later* Koho: *Looks out on the road and sees Everests snowmobile approaching* Jake: *Right before Everest gets there comes outside and hands Koho a bouquet fashioned out of pine cones* Koho: Thank you! Everest: *Parks her snowmobile and jumps out” What's all this? *Sees the pups, Koho with the pinecone bouquet* Koho: Everest, I wanted too know, Will you go out with me? *Hands her the bouquet of pine cones* Everest: *Takes the Pinecone bouquet and jumps on Koho* Yesyesyesyesyesyes! Koho: Hehe *blushes* come on, I have some surprises inside! Everest: Oh Realy? *Fallows Koho inside* *Koho sits down at a table with Everest sitting across from him, a waiter brings them each a cup of hot Cocoa with little heart shaped marshmallows.* Everest: *sees the heart shaped marshmallows* aww, how cute! Koho: Thanks *takes a sip of his hot Cocoa* *They ate dinner, but Koho had one more surprise left* Everest: Is that all? *Wipes a bit of food off her muzzle* Koho: Nope! *Pulls out two liver cookies* Everest: You didnt *takes a bite, her face lights up* Koho: I did! Everest: Oh thank you so much Koho, I love it! Koho: I really hoped you would *Koho and Everest finish up, the rest of the pups go home, Koho and Everest fall asleep as it starts snowing outside, cuddled up together in a nice warm blanket* Gallery Koho x Everest.png|Hey Everest, KohoxEverest.jpg|Hot Chocolate, Everest ? Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.27.39 PM.png|Cuddling!! Category:Koho2001s Stories